How can she care?
by Ice Cream Queen Zshi
Summary: I FIXED IT! The Powerpuff girls find Brick in an alley; beat up and with a slim chance of survival. So they take him to their house where they supply the loving care he was refused and Brick starts to question his feelings towards Blossom.
1. Chapter 1: OH MY GOODNESS!

Brick-Boomer, come give me a boost!

Boomer-You are very nice and you will live a great life. You shall have a loving and devoted wife while fathering many happy children…

Butch-NO! Help him look through Zshizshi's window! Who knows what she's writing our characters as now!?

Boomer-Why don't we just hover up and look?

Brick-She'll notice us! We gotta look through it without our powers…

Boomer-That window is very high…we cannot reach it…

Butch-*Sigh* Zshizshi the Troublemaker does not own us, the PPG, Dexter, or anyone else except Black, Blare, and Brisk, and the idea…and our pets

Boomer-Maybe we should ask…

Oh my goodness!!

Brick's POV-

It was the dead of night and I was so in trouble…I was wa-ay past curfew. Man, Dr. Brisbaine will kill me after being five hours late to bed! They were bound to have noticed! I was so-o grounded now…You could saw right now, in my rush to get home which was wa-ay deep in the forest, I was practically a red blur with a blob of black and a dash of orange, which was my black uniform and my long red hair and cap. Every thing was going really fast, so I was bound to crash into a huge pipe, sticking out in the middle of two buildings!! I let out oomph and kept crashing. I was smashing against sharp objects and huge metal objects so when I finally crashed down, I don't remember much after that…only that my head was bleeding a lot like the rest of my body, I was really bruised and that gash near my heart wasn't good. I was tired, hurt, a little hungry…So, I did the best thing humanly possible…KO!!!

Normal POV-

The girls had been at a party near to where Brick was knocked out when they heard a huge commotion. "What was that?"

"It sounded like something was smashing around in that alley." Bell said.

"Stay back, Girls…I'll let out a yell if something's wrong." Blossom slowly walked in and saw the place was a big mess…not that you usually expect an alley to be the cleanest place in the universe, but still…it looked like a fight had happened. There was a figure lying down ahead and when she got a closer look, Blossom let out a yell. Her sisters and cousin rushed in and saw Brick there. A pool of blood had come from his arm, the side of his head was badly bruised and bleeding horribly, and his clothing was showing a leak, and he was out cold.

"OH MY GOODNESS!!" Bubbles screamed.

"Come on, we have to get him out of here…" Blossom said as she took off a ribbon and wrapped it around Brick's head where she thought the bleeding started. Bubbles picked up his legs, Bell levitated his arm above his heart like she was told in first aid, Buttercup carried his back up, and Blossom kept Brick's head up. While they were flying, Brick groaned.

"Huh? Wha…?" He moaned.

"Brick? Brick, can you hear me?" Blossom whispered.

"B…B…Blossom?" He mumbled. "Ahh, my head…"

"Yeah, don't worry, boo. You're gonna be okay." Buttercup said at the same volume Blossom used.

"It's…getting…darker…" Brick tried to open his eyes, but he was too tired. Soon, he went unconscious again.


	2. Chapter 2: What's going on?

Blossom-Zshi, what's my character like!?

Bubbles-Please, tell us!

Bell-We'll give you a cat treats!!

Zshizshi-Nice try, I'm on a diet…

Buttercup- Zshizshi the Troublemaker does not own us, the PPG, Dexter, or anyone else except Black, Blare, and Brisk, and the idea…oh, and the pets

What's going on?

Brick's POV-

Okay…what's going on here!? I woke up to find myself all patched up and there was a ribbon wrapped around my head and I had no consolation of what happened the night before…I was in a lab, but it wasn't the lab where I lived…nope…I was in a whole new place…So, I'm here, trying to figure out what's going on when my head starts to ache again and I decide that the best thing for me is sleep…my last thought until I fell back asleep or I was knocked out by some invisible object or person…Could have been the effect from my crash…man I hate pipes now and I use pipes in a fight sometimes…Great, it's come back to punch me in the gut…About a few hours, minutes, days…dunno, I heard a lot of hushed whispers…this is what happens when you have super hearing… "Do you think he's alive?"

"Of course, he is! He wouldn't be breathing if not!" Buttercup's whisper was louder.

"Be quiet! Do you have to be so darn loud!?" Bell's one to talk…I slowly opened my eyes and looked. They didn't notice, the girls were too busy checking those graphs…probably monitoring my health.

"Girls, you're gonna wake him!" Jingle meowed quietly.

"Naw, he's already up." I sat up and they turned around. Blossom was the first I noticed. She was smiling happily.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright…" Jayakome purred, adjusting my bed so I could lay back a little.

"You had us worried, da gra…" Catnip meowed.

"Why? I was just out for a little while…" I said.

"Actually…" I looked at Blossom. "You were out for a week…" I stared with big eyes. I am SO GROUNDED FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!!!!!!

Blossom's POV-

I was worried. Brick had been out for a really long time. We had found him on Monday and it was now Sunday and still no sigh of waking up soon or any response of him knowing where he is, let alone if he's conscious. Every night, I couldn't sleep, so I would sneak down to the lab and watch him, hoping he would wake up sometime while I was there and say he was okay…I never noticed how handsome he was and we had patched up most of his bruises and the gash had been repaired in his head and chest, now we had to watch his health because he needed to be nursed back to health. Brick really is handsome when you get past his attitude…Whoa! Did I just say that!? No, I'm just caring for him because he's weak right now…but he won't be for long…I knew he would want to get out as soon as he woke up, so I had stayed one night thinking of a way to persuade him to stay so we could watch his health…that when I guess I dozed off…Bell woke me up and I found that I had laid my head down at the side of his bed. I think he had woken up and then fallen unconscious again…Sukaro said he probably was flying really fast between the alleys and crashed into one of those huge pipes…I'm beginning to really hate pipes…

"Do you think he's still alive?" Bubbles whispered, in fear of him actually being asleep and not wanting to wake him up. Brick needs all the rest he could get.

"Of course, he's alive! He wouldn't be breathing if not!!" Buttercup whispered harshly.

"Be quiet! Do you have to be so darn loud!?" Bell was one to talk!

"Girls, you're gonna wake him!" Jingle scolded. That's my job!

"Naw, he's already up." Brick's voice sounded amused and annoyed and confused. We spun around, I guess I was smiling really big because Brick looked at me first and a smirk came on his face.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Jayakome adjusted Brick's bed, giving him the levitation to sit back so he wouldn't strain himself.

"You had us worried, da gra." Catnip meowed in her Catanese language.

"Why? I was only out for a little while." Brick said, looking confused.

"Actually," I suddenly said, finding my words. He looked at me. ",you were out for a week." He looked at me in disbelief. There was an awkward silence. Great, he wakes up and I make him unhappy…I am such a spaz…

Brick's POV-

I tried to get up so I could leave as soon as I heard I had been out for a week. That's about…six days past curfew. Can you say in hot water? Like, lava hot? MAGMA HOT!? Oh, man! But, the girls wouldn't let me up. Yeah, gently, but firmly…they held me down and Blossom begged me not to push myself. "I am six days and five hours past curfew! I gotta get home!!" I yelled fiercely. I was so mad! Why didn't they just take me back to base?! They know where it is! Professor had taken Bell there once and awhile, she could have given them the directions to the place. "You could have taken me to my place!"

"We wouldn't have gotten there in time, so…we took you here…we had the medical equipment…so…" Blossom started to fidget nervously…man…

"Yeah, okay, sure, whatever…I just want to go home…" Brick said.

"We'd love to take you home, but we have to monitor your health here. Please, stay a little longer…" Blossom's eyes looked so full of worry. I growled and nodded. Great…I'm stuck here, that's the last time I take a bet with Butch that I can fly all the way past the sun, circle around Jupiter, and above Saturn and back before curfew…


	3. Chapter 3: He's healed a lot

Blare knocks on Zshizshi's door.

Zshizshi opens door.

Blare and Brisk dressed as girls (ugh).

Brisk-Like, LOL, are you Zshizshi the Troublemaker?

Zshizshi gives them a 'Who or what are you' look. –Yeah…

Blare-We wanted to know what Blare's character is like.

Zshizshi-Oh really? (Not convinced)

Brisk nudged Blare. Brisk-Like, yeah! We are huge fans and we just can't take the suspense.

Blare groans- It's like, bad for our complexion. Come on, help some girls out.

Zshizshi- Okay, but what are your names?

Brisk-Oh…B-b-Brisk…a…line…Yeah, Briskaline!

Blare looks at him. Blare- And I'm…I'm…Bl-are-isa…Yeah, I'm Blareisa!

Zshizshi slams the door. Zshizshi-Next time make sure you come up with good names first…I don't own the RRB, Dexter, PPG, or anything else other then the idea, Brisk, Blare, and Black…and the pets

He's healed a lot

Butch's POV-

Man, is Brick in trouble or what? He really is pushing it. He left on our little universal travel bet and went five hours past curfew…ha! He's gotta do the dishes for a week now, ha-ha-haha! But, anyway, he's now been gone for seven days…or has it been six?

"You should really mark off your calendar more, Butch! You're still on January and it's September!" Black nagged at me, holding my calendar. Seriously, I love my little sister, but who cares!?

"Should we go and look for Brick? It's been," Boomer eyed me ",ten days since we saw him last." Boomer looked at me again. "Did you hear me, Butch? It's ten been days!" The little blue baby held up all ten of his soon to be down two fingers!

"I'm not deaf and I'm not dumb!" I shouted.

"Could have fooled me with the dumb part." Blare commented. That received a punch in the nose from me. Hey, the weird mysterious guy had it coming. Black and Boomer shook their heads at me while Blare rubbed his nose to ease up the pain.

"We can't go without an escort remember? Not until Brick comes back because Dr. Brisbaine knows that we get into trouble and involve ourselves in complete messes when Brick's not around to keep us in check." Black reminded us.

"Why does it seem like we're in a pack?" Boomer asked.

"Who knows? All we know is that our Alpha male is missing…" Blare answered.

Brick's POV-

It's been a few days….BORED. So bored…so very bored…get's that way when you spend your time doing action stuff and training instead of watching TV your whole life and guess what I was doing. I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count. Have you guessed? DING! DING! DING! That's right, I was watching meaningless reality shows, stupid talk shows, and quiz shows that ask obvious questions so they only have stupid people on their shows. Blossom stayed home because it was…what was it called again…A long weekend? A really long weekend…started a few days ago…She sat by my side, reading and watching my health…and when she wasn't doing that, she watched the stupid shows with me. I gotta say it, it's nice to have some company around, even if she is one of my arch enemies. Blossom even fell asleep. She did that a lot because of the nights she had watched me. Her sisters told me that she was really worried about me, maybe even frantic…Aw, I feel loved. And I thought it was just indigestion. Did you ever notice that she smiles when she's asleep…like truly asleep? Not knocked cold, but just…sleep…Wow, she got a nice smile, she must be having a nice dream…AAAAHHHHH!!!!! I'm starting to sound like I'm in love with her!

"Brick, it's time to take your medicine." Blossom came back in the room. She was wearing her usual school uniform. A sailor like outfit with a red bow tie and friendly eyes. Those eyes really sparkle when she smiles. GACK! Okay, now I must be sick! I'm talking about her eyes! Why can't they get out of my head!? Blossom looked at me worried. "Brick, what's wrong? Does your stomach hurt? Do you have a headache?" She asked rapidly, rushing to my side.

"Naw, I'm fine! I'm fine." I said, taking my medicine. Man, is it nasty!! It's like meatloaf day back at Base. Emergency Procedures! Man your stations! Abort mission! Abort! Yep, it is that bad! I'm not exaggerating! It's like they made it so people feel like puking it back up after sniffing the smell of it! And I'm talking about both the meatloaf and the medicine!

"You don't look too well…Your face is really red…" Blossom said. Oh man…I have to think of an excuse of why I'm blushing.

"I get this way…when I'm restless…I need something better to do or watch…" Blossom thought for a while.

"I could go to the rental place and pick up some scary movies." Blossom suggested. When she saw me perk up, she smiled. "I'll just go tell the Professor and then pick up some. But it has to be PG-13…maybe if I tell him it's for you, he'll let me get you something rated R." I smiled at her. Blossom then left me alone and I was left to think.

_What's with her? Even when I want to be difficult…she makes me…smile and laugh…MAN!! Why do I suddenly feel this way about Blossom!? She makes me happy and that frustrates me!! AHHHHH!!!! How can she make me so happy and annoy the heck outta me!? _I thought angrily. Blossom came back in smiling.

"Okay, Professor said I can get you two rated R horror films, but you have to stay up. So, what do you want?"

"Camping Trip and Tower of London." I answered. Those were the best horror movies in the world. Boomer would always freak out in Camping Trip whenever it came to the middle where…okay, kids might be here…I don't wanna ruin a good movie.

"Those are the scariest movies in the world…You're actually aloud to watch them?" I nodded. "Well…okay, but you can't go freaking out, Brick."

"I've seen Camping Trip six times and Tower of London seven times. I won't freak." I gave her a wink. Blossom blushed and went to get the movies. Yep, I am smooth…Yes, you idiot, I was flirting!

Blossom's POV-

I was on my way to Mike's Rental. We had a Molly's Movies back in Townsville…Talk about dorky names, but I didn't really compensate this. I was too busy thinking of Brick. I remember those beautiful smiles he gave me when he was talking to me while watching that stupid show. And that delicious smirk that never ceased to send those wonderful shivers up my spine. Like when he touches my hand, oh…Am I…falling in love with Brick? Okay, there's Camping Trip…

"My goodness, this certainly looks scary." Even if I described it, you would probably scream. I also found Tower Of London and my favorite, Circus. When I got back, Brick was trying to stand up on his feet. "Brick, what are you doing!? You're way too weak!!" I tried to get him to listen, but then he fired up his blasts, that signaled to leave him alone.

Normal POV-

Brick was trying to balance himself to stand again. _It's about time my healing process started…_Brick thought. That's when Blossom came in and shrieked.

"Brick, what are you doing!? You're way too weak!!" She cried, dropping the bag of movies. Brick fired up his blasts to signal her not to distract him. Blossom stood back out of respect. _Why can't I move? He's going to hurt himself even more!! Brick, why are you doing this!?_ Blossom thought. Brick made some grunts and groans before finally the pain started to subside. Brick started to lift up himself and Blossom held her breath, being ready to rush to his side if he would fall over. He let out a breath and tried again. Blossom thought he would give up now, he looked a little tired, but then he straightened up and began to walk slowly towards Blossom. Her pink eyes were wide.

"Hey," He whispered. "Mind if I used the shower? I smell like a truck stop." Brick smirked at his joke.

"B-bathroom's on the upper level to the left of the stairs…" Blossom whispered, her voice shaking. Brick gave her a wink and left.


	4. Chapter 4: What about my family?

Brick-I've been thinking that our attempts to find out what our characters are like have been pretty pathetic…

Boomer-Ours made more sense then everyone else's attempts did…

Blare-The begging thing was just degrading, Girls, you reduced yourselves to begging and pleading.

Brisk-It was really stupid.

Buttercup-You're one to talk, Blareisa!

Blossom-Yeah, be quiet, Briskaline!

Bell-At least we didn't come up with stupid names!

Bubbles-Zshizshi the Troublemaker does not own us, the RRB, Dexter, or anyone else except Black, Blare, and Brisk, and the idea and our pets

What about my family?

Blossom's POV-

I stayed up that night with Brick watching the movies and I must say this…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Those movies were beyond scary. When I looked at Brick while we watched Tower of London, he didn't really look scared. "Hey, I'd close my eyes now if I were you." He whispered. At that I slammed my eyes shut and the sounds of screaming and yelling and the victim running came to my ears. I held Brick's hand really tightly. He must have noticed because he reached for the remote and fast forwarded it past to one of the romantic parts with the hero and the heroine. "It's okay now."

"Thanks…" I whispered back. He smiled at me and I guess I was okay for the rest of the night. Except for the parts where my heart jumped and Brick finally stopped watching so many horror films. I remember falling asleep next to him and when I woke up, it was because someone cleared their throats. I looked, it was Dexter. Brick wasn't there either until he finally came downstairs.

"Man, I told you not to wake her up! She had a long night!" Brick scolded him. How did he know Dexter?

"I saw it fit to wake her up if she did not know where she was, Hoodlum…and you still haven't given me your name!" They don't know each other and they're arguing!?

"You haven't told me yours." Brick shot back. "It's customary for one to tell the other their own name before asking for the other person's name."

"Don't give me that!!"

"Guys, guys!" I said. They looked at me. "I'll introduce you. Brick, this is my friend Dexter. Dexter, this is my friend Brick…We met Dexter on our first day at school here in Megaville and we've known Brick since…wow, a long time…we found him in an alley and he was in bad shape so we've been nursing him back to health here."I said, smiling. Brick didn't seem to really care if Dexter didn't trust him. How do I know Dexter didn't trust him…? Women's intuition…

Dexter's POV-

I came here to visit about five o'clock this morning. It was Thursday and I have no school right now so. I knocked on the door and I was expecting one of the Utoniums to answer it. Bubbles, Blossom (hopefully), Professor, Bell, maybe even Buttercup…or maybe one of the cats! But, not some slang talking, black outfit sporting, red cap wearing, red Blossom look a like boy! "Umm…hello…" I said to him, looking confused.

"Hey." He gave me the same look.

"So, you part of the Utonium family?"

"…no…" There was an awkward silence. We didn't really hit it off. A few moments in each other's company and we were already arguing. We argued over the color of the walls, he thought they looked fine, I thought it could do with some change. We argued over Blossom's bow. He said it was her choice if she wanted to wear it or not, I said she should take it off sometime. Over Bubbles' fondness of Courage, Sukaro, and her toys…Over Buttercup's attitude. Everything had an argument behind it while he led me to the lab. "By, the way, Blossom is down there and she's sleep! Don't wake her up." The boy went his way. Then I remembered.

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked.

"What's yours?" He went his way. I groaned and walked downstairs into the lab. It wasn't as big as mine, but it was where some great things happened. And Blossom has her own lab somewhere in the forest, but…she usually uses the puff channel to get there. The puff channel is a series of hallways that young heroines and heroes and sidekicks use. Heroines and heroes and sidekicks from all different places and dimensions use it. It was made…

Brick and Blossom's POV-

Get on with it!!!!

Dexter POV-

Sor-ry…Anyway, I went down and saw Blossom dressed in her nightgown…I don't trust that guy up there…maybe he was down here with her last night…maybe…oh no!!! Oh!! I just grossed myself out!! How dare they! And I thought we had something special!!! HOW CO-!! Wait…I don't know yet…better just wake her up…I cleared my throat and she opened her eyes just as that one guy came in. "Man, I told you not to wake her! She had a long night!" He yelled at me.

"I saw it fit to wake her up if she did not know where she was, Hoodlum…and you still haven't given me your name!" I yelled back. Blossom got our attention after a few minutes of us arguing.

"Guys, guys!" Blossom said. "I'll introduce you. Brick, this is my friend Dexter. Dexter, this is my friend Brick…We met Dexter on our first day at school here in Megaville and we've known Brick since…wow, a long time…we found him in an alley and he was in bad shape so we've been nursing him back to health here."

Brick gave me a look. He knew I didn't trust him and he didn't give a care…he smiled at Blossom and she smiled back. I don't care how friendly he seems, I wouldn't trust him with an ounce of my life, let alone anyone else's.

Normal POV-

As it turns out, Blossom and Dexter were good friends. And as Dexter found out, Blossom and Brick turned from being mortal enemies to good friends. She supplied the care for him and he turned around on her, changing from a bad attitude tyrant to a kind and gentle fun-loving guy. "Brick, why don't you come to the party with us?" Blossom offered.

"Another party?" Brick asked. She went to a lot of those.

"Sure, I can introduce you to some people." Blossom said, smiling.

"I shouldn't." Brick said.

"Yeah, people will walk up and ask, 'who have you killed?'." Dexter commented. That received a punch in the arm from Brick. It wasn't too hard, he leveled it to human strength…so…okay, he bruised it a little. That's when Brick started to yell at him.

"Boys, calm down!" Blossom got in the middle. Brick was still yelling at Dexter.

"DO I LOOK LIKE A KILLER TO YO-" Blossom got his attention by kissing his cheek. Brick stopped suddenly and held his cheek, blushing. "Okay, I'll go…" Brick mumbled.

"Great, you look good the way you do! Come on!" Blossom dragged the two boys out and they arrived at a large house with music in the back. A girl with short black pigtails, purple glasses, a black sweater with a white tee-shirt under it, and a purple plaid skirt with stockings and similar Mary-janes like the girls came up.

"Blossom, Dexter! You made it! Great!!" She squealed…

_Oh man! A fan girl!!_ Brick thought.

"Hey, Tootie. I brought a friend over if you don't mind." Blossom said.

"Sure, it's fine! Party's in the back!" Tootie looked at Brick and her eyes popped out of her head. _.GOODNESS…Can you say ten alarm hot?!_ Before they could get past, Tootie grabbed Blossom's arm. "Blossom, that guy is ten alarm hot! What's his name! Introduce me! Please!" Tootie begged.

"Alright! Alright! Let's catch up with him. Maybe, they haven't tore each other up…" Blossom walked with Tootie only to see guys were everywhere, looking at a huge crowd of girls. When Blossom carried Tootie up in the air, she saw they were crowding Brick, who was struggling to at least keep up an argument with Dexter.

"Okay! Okay, you're right!! Coka Cola is better then Dr. Pip, but Dr. Pepper is better then all the rest!" Brick shouted to get it over with. He couldn't even hear his own voice over chattering girls.

"Alright, done deal!" Dexter answered. Brick finally flew up and let out a breathe.

"Guess it's not a good time to introduce you huh?" Brick looked at her and Tootie and smirked.

"'Course, not." Brick topped his hat off to Tootie, who held back a squeal. "Name's Brick. Blossom's counterpart."

"I-I'm Tootie! I'm one of Blossom's friends!" Tootie babbled.

"Nice to meet ya, Toots." Already…he has a pet name for her. Girls started to call out their names while Brick ignored him. He motioned them over. "I'm gonna get some punch…D'ya know where it is?"

"Inside, in the kitchen…" Brick thanked her and went in so fast, the girls didn't notice.

"He called me Toots!!"

"He calls me Babe. That's just how he addresses girls, don't make a mountain outta a molehill." Blossom laughed. The guys grouped around Blossom to retaliate about being abandoned earlier. Brick came out and gave Blossom some strawberry pop, her favorite. "Wow, Thanks Brick!!" Blossom giggled.

"No problem, Blossom." Blossom blushed.

"Hey, Brick…" He looked at her. "You can…call me Bloss…if you want…"Blossom pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"…Sure…Bloss." They smiled at each other. After the party ended, Dexter walked them both home. Partly because that's where he was headed and partly because he sensed some chemistry between these two…and he liked Blossom! Brick didn't argue much or he seemed to be enjoying Dexter's logical explanations for his choices and battling them with his own. _Why did these fan girls follow us? They're starting to get a little annoying…_Fan girls had followed Brick…poor Brick…

"Okay, Smart Guy," Dexter snarled. ",if you act so smart, what's your IQ? I have an IQ of 900." Dexter said.

"Nice Ben Einstein, I have an IQ of over 1,000…I can calculate faster then you can say 'The answer is…' Not to mention my ever growing knowledge of computers and technology and machinery…and my way to calculate exactly what time it is in different countries, for example…it's now 9:30 in Japan, in France it is 7:46, and in Africa it is 2:00."

"A.M or P.M?" Blossom asked. Even she couldn't calculate what time it was in different countries without a world clock and she could do mostly everything Brick could.

"It's A.M in Japan, it's A.M in France, and it's also A.M in Africa." Brick said.

"Then tell me the largest number you can think of. Mine is…"

"WHOA!!! No one wants to read numbers that long!" Blossom interrupted Dexter. Brick smirked. Great, now so many of his hours won't be wasted. They finally came to the puff household and the fan girls had still followed!?

"Private property! Please, evacuate the premises." Brick said, walking inside and holding the door for Blossom. He slammed it when Dexter came up. "I'm just joking." Brick opened the door, smiling evilly.

"Brick, that wasn't funny!! Who knows what could happen if I'm not here!?" Dexter yelled.

"Aw, what? You scared of me and Bloss having 'alone time'?" He joked again. Blossom giggled.

"Guess the party was fun, huh?" Bell came down. Bell stared at Brick. The fan girls were glaring…Bell was the prettiest girl in school, now that Brick has seen her, he's sure to fall for her. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Brick hahahaha and Bell Hahahahaha!! Oh, I kill me! "BRICK!! Y-Y-YOU'RE WALKING!!! AGAIN!!" She hugged him. "I thought I would never see you walk again!!!" She cried. "I-I gotta do something!! I know I'm gonna bake! I'm gonna bake everything we've got! You want some cookies! You got it!!" She rushed into the kitchen and they heard a huge commotion. Bubbles and Buttercup came down and screamed.

"BRICKIE IS WALKING!!!!!!" Bubbles hugged him.

"Brickie?" _She's gotta nickname for me?_ Buttercup gave them a bear hug. _I hardly got one hug before…now…I get so many…is this…a caring family…? _Brick's thoughts clouded his mind. He finally thought about his family. His brothers and little sister and his cousin. _I never knew how much I miss those guys…we've been through everything together…why can't they feel care like I'm feeling? I can't show this to them…they…don't know what it's like…_Brick grew quiet…_What about them? They're my family…what about my family?_ They all looked at him.

"Brick?" Buttercup snapped her fingers in the middle of his face. He blinked.

"Sorry, I do that sometimes…Guess I zoned out on ya…" He laughed. The fangirls squealed.

"Okay, you've been here long enough! Time to go now!! Bye bye!" Bell came in wearing a silver apron and grey oven mitts. She shoved them all out the door and stood by the door. "And if you camp out here, I'm calling the police!!" Bell slammed the door and opened it. "Again!" She shouted and slammed it shut again.


	5. Chapter 5: Even if you go soon

Black- Zshizshi, you will tell me…*Staring Zshizshi's picture in the eye". You will…You will…You will tell Black…I command you! TELL BLACK HOW HER CHARACTER IS! TELL BLACK! THE UNIVERSE'S MANY FORCES COMMAND YOU!!

Butch-Uhhhh… Zshizshi the Troublemaker does not own us, the PPG, Dexter, or anyone else except Black, Blare, and Brisk, and the idea and the pets…Black, time to go to the hospital…

Even if you go soon…

Black's POV-

It's Sunday night and Brick's been gone for longer then a week…he's never been gone this long without us knowing his whereabouts…I'm worried. Boomer tucked me in tonight because Brick wasn't here for his turn and he told me a story about a prince who got lost in a large forest and his family didn't know where he was. Then a beautiful princess came and said she would grant his wish to go home and he was home safely the next day. I know. I know…I'm supposed to be courageous. I shouldn't even want to listen to these sappy stories about princesses and princes and kings and queens and dragons and stuff, but…I'm eight years old, whaddya expect? Anyway, I asked what happened after that. Boomer paused and said the prince and his family went looking for the princess and when they found her, the prince married her.

Even if Boomer tries to mask what the prince is like, I know he's talking about Brick and how he's going to come back soon and he'll be alright…I've been more worried with every day that passes and I wish he would come back. I sound sappy now, huh? Well, these guys are my only family. I wasn't here when they were pure evil I know and Blare's a copy from Ukraine that came to us on his own because he heard that there were others like him and he wasn't alone. Even so, they're the only family I have ever known. Dr. Brisbaine says I should think of him as my father, but he's not the fatherly type. So I look to Dr. Weasel as my father because he was there too. I even called him papa by accident…man, Dr. Brisbaine wasn't happy about that. I am his original after all. Poor sucker. And Brick's one of my big brothers. I can't lose him!! Oh Brick, where are you!? Come home!!

Boomer's POV-

I could tell Black was worried about Brick everyday because she would usually sit by the window when we were free and watch for that familiar red streak to come through the sky and it would be Brick with everyone yelling at him and asking if he was alright while she held his hand tightly and cried so he wouldn't be able to let go. Yep, I could see her fantasy right through her eyes. I told her a story about a prince getting lost in a huge forest and about a princess granting his wish to get back home safe and sound. Of course, she asked me what happened next and I told her he took his family and went searching for the princess and married her when he found her. Black's like a little kid with no one to look to, but her brothers. We're basically all the family she's got. Blare's a great teacher to her and Brick really watches her and she says I listen and Butch is fun to be around. Man, Where is he? Brick, come home! We're getting really worried!!

Brick's POV-

Have you ever been happier then you have ever been in your whole life and then you think about how other people aren't as happy as you are and you wish you could do something about it, but you know you can't and you feel bad and you're happiness turns to sadness and anger? Yeah, just one of those nights when I feel like jumping off the side of a building! A really tall building that I probably couldn't survive if I jumped off it. And that's a tall building. I was up really late on top of the roof. They had gotten used to me staying up late, I just don't make as much noise. Who could hear me on the roof? I growled at how this had to happen to me. I want to go back home and see my family so I could make them stop worrying, but…I don't want to leave Blossom and her sisters and the professor. They've become really close to me and I'll treasure them forever and I don't want them to think I don't apprieciate what they've done for me…I'd never hurt them like that. They even act like my brothers sometimes…that's what makes me miss them so much. "I'm sorry, guys…" I mumbled, hoping my family could hear.

"Brick?" Blossom came up. She was dressed in a pink nightgown with lace at the bottom. That's the thing about her, she likes lace a lot and ribbons. She's got good taste in fashion as the other girls say. I looked at her with emotionless eyes.

"Hey, I wake you?" I asked.

"No, I saw the roof opening was opened, so I came up." Blossom sat next to me. I guess she could see I missed my family. "You miss them, don't you?"

"Hmm?" I looked at her again. "Who?"

"Butch, Boomer, Blare, Black, everyone." Blossom looked at me. She knew she was right. Dang this girl, even when I don't admit that she's right, she knows she's right!

"…Yeah…guess I miss all those jokes from Butch, Boomer's absentmindedness, Blare's mysterious looks, and Black's messes. I'm just not whole without 'em." Blossom avoided my eyes. "Not that I don't…appreciate what you've all done…I don't think I could ever repay you girls. You made me a kid again. You're the best friends I've had." I said. She smiled at me. _Even though…I want to be more then friends with you, Bloss…I really do…_

"It's not that…" Blossom said, getting up. She walked away.

I looked down. _Great…I hurt her…I'm so destructive!_ I was so mad at myself! How come I have to destroy everything I hold dear!?

Blossom's POV-

Maybe I should have gone back…maybe I should have turned around and said it was okay for him to go if he wanted to. Why didn't I? I would have done it with any other person. Why not Brick, you ask? Well, I'll tell you! I'm in love with him! I can't imagine a day without him and every moment he's out of my sight I think of him. I know Tootie and the other girls have set their sights on him, but can I help it? They just think he's hot, they don't know him like I do. They don't know what makes him laugh or what makes him sad or why he gets quiet when asked about his childhood. I do! And I love him because it's like he knows me the same way. And I know for sure he doesn't follow me around like those fan boys and girls! Brick can just tell like he can see it in my eyes. He knows what I'm thinking and who I really am, not some perfect super girl with the body of a teenage model. He sees…Blossom…just a normal girl with problems of her own who feels a bit overwhelmed by the world wanting more out of her.

Oh, I'm being selfish, aren't I? I should turn around and apologize for leaving him like that…by the time I had gotten to that decision…I had already laid down on top of my bed. My eyes were starting to tear up. I could picture it. It was sunny, but clouds were in the sky and Brick was at the front gate, thanking us for all that we've done and how he'll never forget us…then…he smiles that beautiful smile and starts to hover before jetting off, waving at us and going in whatever direction he actually lives…I guess that's the part where I break down crying and run to my room. No, no, no! Blossom, you have to think of people before yourself! If you love Brick, you'll want him happy! Even if there's the possibility that you'll never see him again. "Don't think about yourself, Blossom. Think about Brick. I want him to be happy…I don't mind if he never comes back. Just as long as he's happy where he is…it's his happiness over mine…and I choose his…"

"Well, I choose yours." Brick was sitting across from me on my bed with his legs in what they call pretzel style in kindergarten. He looked serious. "I guess we have a conflict now, Blossom. We both want the other to be happy." I nodded.

"So…what's it gonna be?"

Catnip's POV-

Hey, you didn't think I was there, huh? Yeah, I was in my kitty bed, but I wasn't sleep. I heard Blossom crying and I listened in. "So…what's it gonna be?" I heard her say. Brick must didn't move from his spot and his face stayed the same. They don't really notice me listen in at times.

"We can't stay like this. You know I can't stay forever, Blossom, and I know I can't ask you to come with me. I can't ask my family to come here and I can't ask yours to come along. We have to fix this…first things first, do you want to stay friends?" I didn't get why he asked that. It seemed out of the question. Yeah, I know what's going on. Blossom's upset because Brick's gonna leave soon. Like we haven't established that!

"Of course, I want to be your friend. I like being your friend, Brick." Brick moved closer.

"I don't want to be friends." He whispered. Blossom let out a small gasp and tried to scoot away, but Brick was holding her tightly.

"Why?" She chocked out. He doesn't want to be friends? Has this been a game this whole time!? He even made my mistress fall in love with him, why I outta!!!

"I want to be more then that." Brick kissed her so sweetly. UH…Why I outta…bake him a huge batch of cupcakes. Really big…like a baker's dozen…Blossom embraced the kiss and groaned as he cuddled her. Yep…puppy love…

Normal POV-

Brick and Blossom's kiss went farther then Brick nibbled at her lips, causing her to gasp and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her. _Oh, she tastes so sweet…I need to push further…_Brick slowly leaned her back and kissed her neck.

"Brick, we should stop."

"Why?"

"I just…"

"Not a chance…" He grumbled nibbling at her neck.

"You bite?"

"Once and a while." Her hands slipped down his shirt and rested on his back. Soon, Blossom had had enough now. She slowly pushed him off and was breathing slowly. "Liked it?" Brick whispered, waiting for permission to go on.

"This won't help our problem." Brick now remembered. He was so caught in the heat he had complete forgotten that there was a chance he wouldn't be able to do that again. "There has to be something…"

"Can't visit?"

"You told us it was a secret base…"

"…Yeah, well…" Brick said. He laid on his back, hoping to get some sort of idea. Blossom laid beside him and thought also. They stayed up until dawn when Dexter came bursting in.

"BLOSSOM!!" Blossom jolted awake and saw she had fallen asleep right next to Brick. He got up too.

"Can you yell any louder!!?" Brick shouted at him.

"Hush…" Blossom whispered and he quieted down. _Wow, love has some amazing results…_


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle for Blossom

Zshizshi spots a nose flying in the air.

Zshizshi- A nose? What's it doing in the air?

Nose gets bigger.

Zshizshi-Whoa, that's a big nose!

Nose is size of a whale now!

Zshizshi-GACK!!

Nose explodes and Bubbles appears.

Bubbles-Hey, Zshizshi. I'm here to wake you up…if you tell me what my character is like.

Zshizshi-…no…

Bubbles-…oh well…*holds up stuffed pig* SWINE…*holds up Boomer plushie* BOOMIE! ARISE ZSHIZSHI W. CAT!!!

Zshizshi wakes up.-That's the weirdest dream I've ever had!! Oh well… I do not own the RRB, the PPG, Dexter, or anyone else except Black, Blare, and Brisk, and the idea…and the pets…

The battle for Blossom

Dexter POV-

I knew I should have stayed the night, I knew it! I knew I couldn't trust Brick, I knew that too. What I didn't know is that Blossom would be with him so willingly. They were mortal enemies. Why? What does he have that I don't?! I came here early to check on them, to make sure Brick hadn't tried anything. I even came in without saying hello to anyone. When I ran up the steps and opened Blossom's door, there they were…on her bed! I couldn't believe it. "BLOSSOM!!" I yelled. She jolted up and stared at me, but that jerk also woke up.

"Can you yell any louder!!?" He snarled at me.

"What's the big idea, coming out of nowhere and making Blossom sleep with you!?" I yelled at him, storming in.

"Dexter, nothing happened! He was here and we fell asleep, okay!" Blossom tried to calm everyone down. I didn't listen to her, I didn't believe her. From what I've gathered, she would do anything from getting him hurt, but he was on a one way ticket to pain.

"Blossom, I can't believe you would just sleep with him like that!" I yelled at her. She jolted.

"B-but, nothing…really…" Blossom started.

"I know that's a lie!!" I shouted. Blossom was starting to shake. She gets that way when she's upset. I was starting to feel bad, but it was a lie.

"Don't pull her into this! This is between me and you, your nerdy piece of crud!!!" Brick stepped in front of her. Our faces were inches away from each other. "And if you ever yell at her like that again," His voice was so sinister and slow and quiet…it sent shivers down my spine and they weren't too pleasant, ", I will personally make sure you never make a sound again." His eyes are not just red, let me tell you that. They are blood red!! I'm not joking about this! Blood red! Bloody blood red! It added a perfect effect to that sinister voice he used.

"I have no problem taking this outside." I growled, not wanting to show the fear that was previously inserted into me.

"…You better put up a decent fight, Crud-ball, because I'm not one who takes displeasure lightly." Brick growled before walking out. Buttercup told me he was taking a shower while I got my battle bot ready. This will intimidate him.

"I'm finally ready!" I stepped out and we came to the middle of a clearing near the forest. It was in the park far from the equipment. Buttercup and I had flown over there. She was trying to get me to back down, saying he was much stronger then she was.

"On a graph, it showed that Brick is stronger then Blossom by two percent. He has been training, so who knows how strong he is now?" Buttercup was actually showing concern.

"I don't care! I'll show him to get in my way with Blossom." I said. I landed with my jet pack and there he was, waiting with his arms crossed and he was smirking, but also dead serious. I pressed a button on my glove and my battle bot encased me. "I'm ready!"

"I've been waiting." Brick growled.

Normal POV-

"I'm ready!" Dexter shouted, putting himself in fighting position.

"I've been waiting." Brick growled. There was silence. Blossom was watching along with Bubbles, Bell, and Buttercup, and the Professor. The cats were on the other side, watching on a rock. They had worried looks on their faces, thinking someone may die. "Here's your last chance, Dorko. Back out now."

"Don't give me that, just give me your all! We'll see who comes out on top!" Dexter replied. Brick sighed and took fighting position. Catnip came to the middle with a bell.

"No good can come from this da gra…ROUND ONE!" She dinged the bell and scurried out, wanting to avoid pain. They charged at each other, Brick's blasts at full power and Dexter's laser arms at full power. A huge collision came and they fought it out, trying to beat the other in weak spots. Brick didn't have many weak points, all his weak points from the crash healed. Dexter was shielded.

_His armor is pretty good…hmm…but is that laser as destructive as mine?_ Brick's eyes glowed red and he fired his laser eye beams at one of Dexter's built in lasers. Dexter dodged, but it deflected off of Bell's mirror and hit his laser anyway. Bell looked up from her compact and saw Dexter's laser arm on the ground. "Never knew make-up could come in handy, BL, thanks!" Brick joked. Bell looked at her compact.

"Nice work, Bell." Buttercup smirked. Bell shrugged and watched as she continued to work on her make-up. Brick had done quite a lot of damage to Dexter's suit and Dexter, but Dexter had done the same to Brick. Brick was finally blasted into a tree.

"BRICK!!" Blossom shouted. _Oh, he just confessed his love to me and I'm watching him and Dexter kill each other._ Blossom felt like crying. Suddenly, there were series of different colored blasts from the sky and when the smoke cleared, there stood…the rest of the Rowdyruff boys!

"Yo, why leave us outta the party?" Butch asked, walking up.

"Sorry, invite only!" Buttercup answered.

"Hey, Butterbum!" Butch has found a nickname for her and she didn't like it. Butch noticed his leader was fighting some dork in a robo suit. "Brick…! Hold that thought." Butch charged at Dexter and punched through the glass shield that protected him. This gave Dexter an uppercut and his mouth started to bleed. "Excuse me, but when I try to get my brother's attention, do not interfere!" Butch went over to Brick.

"Butch, I'd like it if you stayed out of my fight." Brick grumbled.

"Yeah, right, why should I? We haven't seen you in over a week!" Butch retaliated.

"No call, just go off gallivanting somewhere where we can't find you! You had everyone's mind in a buzz since you didn't return five hours past curfew twelve days ago!" Boomer came up.

"Brick, I thought I'd never see you again!" Black jumped on Brick's back.

"Don't worry us like that! Where were you?" Blare asked.

"I'll tell you later! I'm in the middle of a fight!" Brick said.

"We'll end it for ya!" Black suggested.

"No! This is my fight! I don't want you involved in it! I missed you guys, I really did, but right now, I'm a little busy!" Brick said.

"But…" Blossom put her hand on Butch's shoulder. He turned his head and glared.

"Don't give me that look, Butch Rowdyruff. Brick said he wants you out of his fight. This is between him and Dexter." Blossom said firmly.

"This doesn't concern you, Bloss…" Her nails started to dig into his arm.

"It concerns me a lot. Now, are you going to get outta the way or do I have to drag you?" She threatened. Butch growled, but even he knew she was right. They backed off and Jingle pranced in the middle.

"Why does Jingle get to do da bell?" Flash whined, drooping his little white tail.

"You want to do the bell, Flash?" Jingle asked, slightly irritated. "YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE BELL!!" Flash backed down. "ROUND TWO!" Brick crashed in Dexter's bot and threw it up in the air. He was now charged again. The power was coursing through his vains.

_It feels great to be powerful again…I'm gonna finish this loser…_Brick glowered at Dexter before he started to breathe heavily. Dexter thought he was tired, but he was really gaining charged at him, letting out a war yell. Brick glowed red all over and started to lift up. His eyes started to glow red and his hands gave off energy balls that looked like fireballs. "RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Brick roared before blasting towards Dexter. He broke the sound barrier and slammed a powerful fist in Dexter's robot. Hey, he couldn't kill the idiot…poor Dexter…poor poor poor Dexter.


	7. Chapter 7: Spill it, Brotha

Brick-Okay, we give up…what do we have to do in order for you to tell us what our characters are like?

Zshizshi-…wait…

Butch stares-WAIT!? Whaddya mean 'wait'!?

Zshizshi-I'm going to give you guys copies of the story so you can read it yourselves…

Boomer-… Zshizshi the Troublemaker does not own us, the PPG, Dexter, or anyone else except Black, Blare, and Brisk, and the idea and the pets…wait, oh my…

Spill it, brotha

Blare's POV-

We went to the puffs household after the battle. Brick won hands down while a knocked cold robot suit wearing guy lost. Brick apologized to Blossom and she forgave him with ease, but pulled him to the side to talk to him about something…It was awkward there. We've never been in the same place with the Powerpuff girls without fighting, but Brick ordered us to cooperate with them…so we practically said nothing the whole time. That's when Bell decided to take a chance, I guess… "Umm, if you guys are hungry then…there are a lot of cookies and stuff in the kitchen if you want some."

"Uhh…no thanks, we already ate…before we left…" Black said. Brick and Blossom finally came from downstairs and they're faces were red with—no wait a minute—HE'S BLUSHING!? No way, what's going on!? I was just about to ask that when I spotted their hands were close toget—no wait!!! They're holding hands and he is looking like he enjoys it…same with her!? Oh my!!! I was just about to lose my temper, but Butch beat me to it.

Butch's POV-

What's going on here!? Brick, our leader, and Blossom, their leader, who are mortal enemies were holding hands!? Oh man, this is like some…some…sick fanfiction!!! I shot up out of my seat and began my quiet and calm tradition. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" Okay, maybe it's not as quiet and calm as I said.

"Well, guys…Uh…how do I start?" Brick stammered.

"Howzaboud startin' with where you were all this time?" Blare asked.

"Okay…I was…well…here…" We looked at him.

"Why!?"

"Because I was rushing home through the alleyways when I crashed into some really hard and big pipes. I kept crashing and slamming that when I finally fell to the ground, I was pretty beat up."

"How much?" Black asked. Brick opened his shirt and showed a large scar just under his heart. We stared at him. "You could have died!! It's so close to your heart!!"

"W-well, we found him lying there, unconscious, so…we took back here and we've been nursing him back to health." Blossom explained.

"Alright, yeah, thanks, Pinkie. Brick didn't need your dang help! He could had just come back home instead of spending more then a week with some sis--" Before I could finish, Brick punched me in the face. Then he grabbed my ear and pulled. I hate that! And he knows it hurts!! LET GO!!

"Don't talk to her that way, she's a leader." Brick growled in a low tone.

"Fine, fine…now explain to us why you were fighting with some dork in a robot suit." I pointed at that guy who was lying unconscious on the table in the kitchen. "And where's Boomer?" We looked around and he came from the kitchen eating a cookie.

"These are great!" Blare slapped his forehead.

"I was fighting that dork because…well we were fighting over Blossom, okay? He was acting like a dip wad and so I straightened him out." Brick told us.

"WHY WERE YOU FIGHTING OVER BLOSSOM!?" I yelled.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP SCREAMING!!!?" Buttercup shouted.

"It's okay, I…guess…there's no avoiding telling you this…while I was here…" We all looked at him. There was a bad feeling in my stomach. Boomer was still munching on his cookie, kinda loudly. Maybe, because he didn't really want to know the answer.

"KNOCK IT OFF, BOOMER!!" Black screamed at him.

"…sorry…"

"I love Blossom!" We all spun around and looked at Brick, thinking…is he crazy!?

Bubbles' POV-

We all stared at Brick and Blossom. Blossom was blushing and suppressing her giggles. Brick was turning red and you could tell that he was nervous. Poor Brickie…I better not not call him that in front of the Rowdyruff boys. "WHADDYAMEANYOULUVBLOSSOM!?" All of their words sounded like one word…

"You know love! I love her! I'll always love her!" Brick shouted.

"T-there's no need to shout!" Crash barked. "Can't we be calm about this!"

"GREAT IDEA!!" I shot up. "We're gonna be calm and happy." They all looked at me.

"And why should we?" Butch asked. I slowly turned with a demented look on my face.

"I said we will be calm and happy. OK-ay, Butchie?" Butch's face drained of color and a really cracked forced smile crashed on his face.

"Okay…okay…d-don't go wacko on us, Bubs…okay?" I nodded slowly, still I had that demented smile. He slowly sat down and nodded.

"Now, how did you fall in love?"

"…" Brick looked confused. "How should I know? I just…fell in love with her…I started to notice her."

"Good enough…why don't you like them being in love?"

"Because she's a puff. Some other girl would have been alright, take Princess even. She's rich! You won't be in love, but you'll be loaded, that's the way the world works." Butch said. All the girls glared at him. All the boys stared at him. Dexter slowly stumbled out of the kitchen.

"Wha?"

"You okay, Dexter?" Bell asked. All the Rowdyruff boys, except Brick, burst into laughter.

"D-Dexter!? That's your name!?" Blare laughed.

"What a stupid n-name!!" Black giggled while being on the floor, holding her stomach and kicking the air.

"GUYS!" Buttercup shouted. They finally calmed down and looked at Dexter. He was scratched up, patched up, with messed up hair. They suffocated laughs before bursting.

"Aw, look, da poow widdle dorkie gots a boo-boo." Butch joked. They started to laugh even louder.

Normal POV

"Brick, make them stop." Blossom asked.

"Okay…SILENCE!!!" Everyone quieted down. "Now, it's not…Dorkster's fault that he's a nerd with a stupid name. You shouldn't make fun of losers…so ease up on the mean comments. There are good winners and bad winners, but Dorkster is still a loser. We all know this. So, cut him…a splinter of slack please." Brick hit Dexter on the back and Dexter fell flat on his face.

"Br-ick." Blossom whined.

"Sorry, Dork-I mean-Dexter." Brick picked him up.

"You know, I'm going to go get some drinks for us. Boys, make yourselves at home." Blossom hurried out before any of us could say some. Brick watched her go.

"I'm coming too!" Dexter started to rush in her direction, but Brick tripped him. The Rowdyruffs snickered. "Blossom, Brick tripped me!"

"I did not!" Brick walked after Blossom.

"Did too!"

"Did not!" Dexter went after.

"I'm thinking Dexter is trying to steal Blossom from Brick." Bubbles suggested. The Rowdyruffs stopped snickering.

"Oh no! No, no, no! No red haired dork steals my leader's girl!" Blare shouted.

"But, Brick has to go home…" Jayakome meowed. The RRBs nodded.

"…Long distance relationships will kill you." Boomer grumbled.


	8. Chapter 8: I'll be thinking of you

Blossom- How much longer now?

Zshizshi-I'll be done in a little bit…

Bell-Can't you type faster?

Zshizshi-Shut it!!

Black- Zshizshi the Troublemaker does not own us, the PPG, Dexter, or anyone else except Black, Blare, and Brisk, and the idea and the pets…

I'll be thinking of you…

Brick's POV-

I stopped Bubbles while she came out of the restroom. "Hey, Bubbles, I've got to talk to Blossom. Tell my boys I'll meet them on the way there." Bubbles had tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you a lot, Bubs." I gave her a hug. She was happy she got the first hug.

"Okay, I'll tell them." I thanked her and blasted from the open window. Blossom met up with me in the park.

"I can't believe it's already time for you to go…" Blossom said in a painful whisper.

"It seems like I just got back into consciousness…I'm gonna visit every time I can, I promise." I promised.

"I wish you didn't have to go…" Blossom said.

"I could always crash into those pipes again." I joked. She smiled at me. That's when I pulled her close and kissed her forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips. _So sweet…I don't want to let go…_I heard her moan as we pushed the kiss further. Then my beeper rang. Boomer gave me one so they could beep me up. I looked and it read:

_WILL YOU HURRY UP?! WE'RE ALREADY HALFWAY THERE!~Butch_

"I gotta go, Blossom…I'll keep in touch and you just wait up for me, okay?" She didn't answer me. She broke into tears and I kissed her tear soaked cheek. Then, with great hesitation, I jetted off.

Normal POV-

Brick caught up with his brothers, they were hovering over Avalanche pass. Butch had his arms crossed. "What are you waitin' for?" Brick asked, not bothering to stop.

"What were you doing? Bubbles said you were talking to Blossom." Black asked. Brick didn't answer her. She looked at him.

"What happened is between me and her…" Brick blasted faster then the rest and they rushed to catch up. _I…can't keep myself all upset…I'm gonna be happy because…I'll see Blossom again…I just know it..._When they finally caught up, Brick smirked. "Bet ya can't beat me home, Butch. Winner does the dishes for two months." Butch's glare turned to a grin.

"You're on!!" Butch and Brick blasted forwards, throwing attacks at each other to keep the other behind them.

"Let's not let them have all the fun!" Black cheered. The other three blasted after, howling and laughing.

The next day, Blossom was on the computer reading her e-mails when there was an e-mail from an unknown sender. _RedDisaster? _She got an idea of who it might be and opened it.

Bloss,

Found your e-mail. Here's mine-

.com

And my phone number-(679) 144-7684

Love (and I mean it, Babe),

Brick

"Ohh, Brickie…" Blossom giggled, blushing. She pressed return.

Brick was on his computer when he got an e-mail from SparklingPinkAngel.

Brickie,

Here's my phone number-

(678) 698-45672.

Love (and you know where there's love there will be some magic),

Bloss

Brick shook his head. "Bloss, you really are the best."

Bloss,

I love you.

Brickie.

Blossom giggled.

Brickie,

I love you too…come visit soon…

Bloss.

Brick smiled and wrote-

I will soon…

Brickie.

The end

Brick finishes reading story- That's it? Blossom doesn't run after to come with me?

Zshizshi- She can't leave her sisters, Dipwad! They can't all end like that…

Dexter- You had me get beat up and lose Blossom!?

Zshizshi-I thought we made this clear. Blossom and Brick makes more sense.

Brisk-So your stuck high and dry, Dext.

Black-Hummm…well, that's all folks!


End file.
